


The Cat's out of the Bag

by Neverjustablipintime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture, Violence, brief animal cruelty - Dudley is a Creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverjustablipintime/pseuds/Neverjustablipintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 5th year, Harry goes home to Privet Drive and things are worse than ever.  His Godfather is dead, his friends seem to have abandoned him... how will he make it through the summer?  A new friend is in danger, can he keep them safe?  How will he deal when his darkest secrets are revealed and he is forced to place his trust in someone completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not J.k. Rowling, I am just borrowing her characters. All mistakes are my own.

It was summer, the sun was bright, it was warm but not uncomfortably so and most people were out enjoying the weather.  A young man named Harry Potter should have been out enjoying the sun like a normal 15, almost 16, year olds would however, Harry Potter was not a normal boy.  If he had been any other student home on holiday, it might have been different but he was a wizard, and not just any wizard mind you, but the boy-who-lived.

Harry sat on his bed in the second bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive staring morosely off into space both remembering and trying to forget the events of the past year.  He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his hand where small, white lines rose up from the delicate skin proclaiming 'I must not tell lies'.  He jerked violently as a sudden pounding on the door startled him out of his revere.  Sighing at his uncle's yelled order to 'Write a letter to those freaks and bring it to me.  I want to read it before you send it off with that damn bird.  You have two minutes', he replied, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry looked down at his hand and snorted, ' _I must not tell lies_ '  _as if..._ that's all he'd been doing all summer in his letters.  He appreciated the thought behind The Order and his friends intimidating his uncle at the train station upon their return but really it had just made his life that much more difficult.  Now Vernon thought that he had told them how he was treated.  ' _Yeah right, like I'd ever let that slip_ ' he snorted, which turned into a groan as he pushed himself off the bed and over to the desk where a small stack of papers and a pen were kept for just this reason.  As he penned a short note saying:  **'Summer's been fine, miss you, let me know when we can hang out - Harry'**.  He thought to himself how ironic it was that the fate of the wizarding world seemed to rest on him, ' _How the hell do they think that I'll be able to defeat Voldemort when I can't even defend myself against my MUGGLE uncle?  The world is screwed.'_

More pounding and then a hollered, "Boy!  The letter, NOW!"

Scrambling as quickly as he could, he limped over to the door as he heard the last of the locks release.  He stood there, paper held out, head down as his uncle snatched the note out of his hand and read over the scratchy writing.  "No funny business boy.  Send this letter to those freaks then I want the garden weeded and the shed cleaned."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."  Harry replied quietly.  It was a month into summer break and he still hadn't heard anything from The Order or his friends on when he could leave.  He knew it was 'for his own protection' that he was stuck with his relatives but surely there was somewhere else he could go.  The Weasley's always had room and seemed to want him to come over but there had been no word from Ron or even the twins, and really he wasn't sure how keen Molly would be to have him in her house after he almost lead her two youngest into a trap that could have gotten them all killed.

Hermione was also silent, he had received one short note in response to his first letter saying that they would try and get him out of Privet Drive as soon as possible and to 'hang in there' - that had gotten him a few bruised ribs and a split lip when Vernon read that - and she wrote that they would let him know more details on when they could come for him but so far no word.

Carefully going down stairs he crossed the lawn and made his way to the shed.  His back was already protesting movement after last night's beating.  He had accidentally dropped a glass after dinner when he was taking the dishes to the kitchen. Dudley had stuck his foot out as Harry passed and he hadn't been paying close enough attention.  He had ended up sprawled on the kitchen floor, the glass having flown from his hand, had smashed on the tile floor.  Of course it was  _his_ fault that the dish had broken and Vernon had quickly dragged him into the living room and thrown him over the back of the couch.  He had been pinned down by his uncle's massive hand on his thin shoulders and given a thrashing with a belt.

It wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time that he was punished with it he was sure.  Vernon liked the belt, mostly because he could use it multiple ways.  Harry definitely preferred being whipped to the other methods that his uncle used it, but he tried never to think of that.  He'd take a stiff and painful back any day over the other.

He didn't mind doing the gardening, he always got into a routine and so long as he didn't disturb his Aunt's flowers, it was kind of relaxing.  This was one of his regularly assigned chores and therefore didn't require a ton of work, just maintenance once he'd done the hard part the first week home in the summers.  Petunia always hired a gardener to come once a month to keep her yard looking good during the school year, but always took advantage of Harry's free labor during the summers and wanted it looking pristine.  He was also frequently given repairs and odd jobs that they didn't want to hire someone for and he would have to complete them if he wanted to eat and avoid a beating.  It was rare that it actually worked but Harry always tried to delude himself.  ' _If I finish these chores maybe I'll get something for dinner._ '  It had been two days since he was last given a slice of bread as a reward from his uncle.

He ran through the items he would need to grab, hoping to make quick work of the weeds that had begun sprouting in the last week.  As he opened the back door he heard Dudley and his gan's laughter coming from near the shed.

Situated in the furthest corner from the front of the property the shed was really only big enough to hold the few landscaping tools the Dursley's owned.  Most of the clutter inside was from leaves and debris that accumulated during the year when no one bothered to clean it.  The gardeners always used their own tools which were kept in their trucks.

Harry didn't want to go over there, he knew that Dudley's laughter was never a good thing especially when with his friends.  If there was a muggle equivalent of Death-Eater-in-Training it was Dudley and his gang.  They were the neighborhood bullies and everyone knew to avoid them when they were in a group.

Sighing and bracing himself for the confrontation he knew would be inevitable when they saw him, he made his way over toward the front of the small outbuilding determined not to let them get to him.  When he heard a growl and the pained hiss of a cat followed by more laughter Harry felt sick.  He knew the boys were twisted, but to pick on a defenseless animal, the thought made him sick.   _It shouldn't surprise me though, they'll pick on anything smaller than them._  Gritting his teeth and preparing himself for a confrontation as he walked past the door to the shed and around the back.  There he found the boys looming over a box, Dudley pointing something stick-like into it causing more pained meows and hisses.

Harry couldn't make out what Dudley was doing because his buld blocked the box from view as well as what state the car was in, but it was obvious that the poor creature was in pain and Dudley was the cause.  Piers elbowed Dudley and nodded toward Harry, drawing his whale of a cousin's attention to him.

"Let it go Dudley." Harry ordered.

Dudley turned, pulling the rod out of the box, Harry could see that it was one of the ones that held an electric charge on the end.  "What if I don't?  What are you going to do,  huh scarhead?"  Dudley taunted.

Harry knew that if he could distract his cousin and friends that he stood a chance of knocking the box over.  If he did that, then the car could escape.   _Yeah, that'll only work if the cat isn't injured too badly... and what if it can't get away... what if it simply crawls out and into the bushes and dies.  It'll probably need medical attention._  He realized that the best option for the cat was for it to either escape or for him to get it to Ms. Figg.  He knew the older lady loved cats and would be able to see that it got the proper care it needed.

He just needed a distraction.  "Wow Dudders, your a big man aren't you.  Picking on an animal that can't defend itself... and needing back up?  Really?  It the cat that scary?  Must be a lion you have there for you to need two people to back you up..."

"Nah... Big D don't need back up, we was just bored." Peirs cut in stupidly.

"What are you doing out here anyway Potter?  You bored too?  Looking for some  _fun_ are you?" Dudley leered.

Harry's breathing sped up but he tried to ignore the implications of what Dudley said, there was no way the other teen could know about  _that_.  "Got tired of picking on children?  That ten year old at the park not enough for you anymore?" Harry pressed.

Dudley took a step forward and away from the box just as Harry had wanted.  He noticed a slight movement from Dudley followed by a quick movement from both Piers and Jake as they blocked him in from the sides, his back was now to the shed, the entire confrontation was going to be blocked from view by passersby on the street.

'Not _that anyone'd stop and help or anything anyway.'_ ' Harry though morbidly.

"You're right." Dudley agreed quickly, his eyes glinting maliciously, "I've thought of something better to do, thank you for volunteering."  The two boys on either side took that as their cue to make a grab for Harry's arms.  Harry evaded them and rushed toward Dudley hoping to take him off guard.  It worked, but before he could do more than glance into the box and make a grab for the cat, he was hit hard across the back by the rod that Dudley wielded.  Gasping in pain as the metal came down across his already battered back, he collapsed to his knees, his upper body half falling on the cardboard and crushing the side a bit as it was knocked over.  There was an aggravated hiss and Harry felt pain erupt on his arm as the car scratched him viciously in defense of itself.  Panting from the pain in his back he looked up in time to see the cat make it's way quickly into the nearest bush.  ' _At least it get's to leave... wow I'm jealous of a cat... great I've completely lost it..._ ' He hoped the car would be alright.  From what he saw as it limped away, it seemed to have broken it's front let, ' _probably_ had _it broken is more likely_ ' Harry thought bitterly as the beautiful, lean, black cat dissapperared as if into thin air once it reached the bushes.  He was quickly drawn from his thoughts by another blow, this time to his lower back.

Stifling a cry, he tried to push himself up so he could defend himself.  Dudley didn't give him the chance though and turned the rod on, putting it to it's intended use by pressing the charged end again Harry's shoulder blade.  Harry let out a sharp cry of pain before quickly cutting it off, not wanting to give his cousin the satisfaction of hearing him, or his uncle a reason to punish him later.

Pain always seemed to last forever to Harry, even though this wasn't the most painful thing he'd ever endured, it still hurt and time seemed to stretch into an eternity, even though it was probably less than five minutes before Piers got bored.  Tired of watching Harry twitch on the ground, only giving the occasional small outward reaction to the tool, Piers complained, "Come on Big D, let's go to the park, this is boring."

With a final jolt Dudley shrugged, "Sure, I need a smoke.  I think I have some cigarettes left, but I'll probably need to go get some more tomorrow."

"That'll be good," Jake cut in, "I gotta pick up some more whiskey from the store too."

The three boys turned and left as if nothing had happened, leaving Harry laying there panting and trying to clear his vision as darkness tinged the edges.  He needed to get up and clean out the shed so that he might get something to ear.  He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to make do on the few items he had secreted away under the loose floorboard.  He knew the food he brought home was almost gone, but he held out hope that The Order might come and get him soon, after all it had already been a month.  Surely they would be coming to get him soon.

Trying to push himself up, he gasped as the world began spinning sickeningly, his hearing faded and, as if in slow motion, he lowered his head back to the ground.  Unable to fight the pull unconsciousness had on him, caused by his injuries and lack of food, Harry slipped into darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> This chapter contains Noncon/Rape of a minor. Please don't read if this will cause you distress. I have summarized the chapter in the end notes.

Slowly Harry came around, pulled back to awareness by a furry head determinedly butting into his hip.  Groaning he looked down and saw the cat had come back, their eyes met and the cat let out a meow before sitting back and tilting its head as if asking if he was alright.  Knowing that he was going crazy, Harry replied to the assumed questions, "I'm fine."  The cat's eyes seemed to narrow, "Well, I suppose I could be better but that wasn't the worst that's ever happened."  And it was true, it wasn't, Vernon's punishments could be  _much_ worse.

Harry pushed himself up so that he was sitting on his butt, legs bent in front of him.  The cat stayed where it was, just watching him.  Once he was seated relatively comfortably he held out his hand toward the cat for it to sniff.  "Come here kitty.  I promise I won't hurt you.  I'll give you to Mrs. Figg, she lives down the street, she has several cats but she'll be able to take you to a vet.  She normally takes a walk past the house in the evening and I can give you to her then.  I can't leave the yard."

"Rrnoow" the cat meowed, almost as if saying 'no'.  Going up and butting it's head against Harry's leg once more it sat back looking up at him.

"I can't keep you.  Dudley's my cousin, if he sees you he'll hurt you again." ' _And Vernon will hurt me..._ ' he silently added.  

Slowly he reached out so as not to startle the cat, when the cat didn't run away or hiss at him, he gently started to pet it's silky fur.  He sat there for a few minutes simply relaxing and petting the cat.

He hadn't realized how late it had gotten or how long he'd been unconscious before waking until a shadow fell on him.  Looking up, his stomach clenching as he found his uncle towering over him.  Unconsciously he sat up straighter, trying to shield the cat from his uncle's view.

"Too good to do your chores eh boy... well that won't fly.  You've gotta earn you keep."  Harry was grabbed by the hair and dragged across the yard.

"Please Uncle... I just needed to rest... please.  Aunt Petunia will be upset if I don't finish removing the weeds..."  Harry struggled to relieve some of the pain the grip on his hair caused by gaining his feet.

"You had your chance freak.  I have another chore in mind for you right now, you can do the weeding tomorrow."

Harry was becoming more and more desperate as he was dragged into the house and up the stairs.  "I should start dinner, what would you like me to prepare for dinner?"

"Vernon chuckled harshly as he opened the door to Harry's bedroom and practically threw the boy into the room before entering himself.  "No need to worry about dinner boy.  Petunia is out visiting Ms. Jenning's and Dudley won't be home till late."  Vernon leered, "It's just you and me tonight boy."

Harry paled as he scrambled up from his sprawled position on the floor where he'd been tossed.  Eyes darting futilely around to see if there was any way he could escape, he noticed the cat had followed him into the house.  He hoped that Vernon didn't see it in his room, it was in the corner under the bureau, so hopefully it would be overlooked or blend in with the shadows that were created by the setting sun coming in through his barred window.

He tired to slip passed his uncle, if he could make it out the door there was a chance he could evade his uncle and hide out until Petunia was home.  He knew his uncle wouldn't do what he was planning if she was home.

Feinting left he actually sprang to the right, trying to squeeze past his uncle who's girth was massive enough to block a good portion of the exit.  Harry was quick but Vernon got lucky and his massive fist caught Harry in one of his ribs.  The pressure on his, hopefully only bruised side, caused him to flinch away in severe pain and ram his other shoulder into the door frame slowing him down slightly which gave his uncle the opportunity he needed to grab him by the arm.

Twisting the appendage up and behind the boy's back, he forced Harry back toward the center of the room.  "No!"  Harry struggled for all he was worth, despite the seeming futility of it.  He knew he'd be unable to defend himself and be forced to submit like always but even though he knew it was a lost cause he couldn't give up.  When his upper body was pushed down and pinned against the old mattress his uncle released his belt and with a swiftness only born from practice, bound both of Harry's wrists behind his back leaving him kneeling at the side of the bed, face down and keeping him immobile in an extremely vulnerable position.

Cuffing Harry hard on the head for his trouble Vernon quickly pulled Harry's oversized, second-hand pants down.  They gathered around his knees, stopped from falling off completely by his kneeling position on the floor.  "Make this good boy and you might get something to eat later."

As his uncle unfastened the fly of his own trousers and released himself from the confines of this pants, Harry turned his head to the side.  Looking out the window he bit his lip to keep from screaming as his uncle pushed his way roughly inside.  A small gasp escaped, but Harry refused to show his pain, it was the one thing he had control of in his life and he'd be damned if he handed it to his uncle.

Vernon grunted, his face getting red from exertion, as he moved withing his nephew, "Dirty freak... this is the only... thing you're good for... so good..." he punctuated each vocalization with a vicious thrust.  Groaning, he held himself deep within the boy and, giving a few more sharp thrusts, quickly spilled his seen into the body below him.

Pulling out he fastened his trousers but left his belt securing Harry's wrists.  "I'll be back later boy." Vernon informed him.  "I don't want any trouble from you tonight.  I have some work that needs doing."

Harry lay there barely paying attention to what his uncle was saying, only realizing he was alone when he heard the door shut and the locks being fastened.  As soon as the last bolt clicked into place he attempted to push himself up from the side of the bed, not wanting to stay in that humiliating position a second longer.  His movements were made difficult by the inability to use his arms.

Every move jarred his injured body, and he was left panting and sweating, shaking from the pain and effort it took to move.  When he finally maneuvered himself fully onto the bed he spent a few moments trying to steady his breathing, before twisting awkwardly in an attempt to pull his pants back up.  After a time he was able to wiggle partially back into them, they were low on his hips but they covered his nakedness.  Teeth clenched he lay there panting, trying not to imagine what his uncle would do upon his return.

He jerked as the cat jumped onto the bed in front of him.  He'd forgotten about it again and it's sudden appearance on the bed startled him.  Quirking his lips into a slight smile Harry gently whispered to the cat, "Hey there... You really shouldn't've followed me up here you know... Now you're trapped too.  I'm sorry about my cousin hurting you.  You're such a handsome cat.  Did you get lost?  You don't have a collar... and if you are going to stay I need to call you something other than 'Cat' or 'Kitty'."

Harry knew he was rambling to a cat, he knew he'd probably lost it finally, but it felt good to talk, it kept his mind off his own problems.  "Well I'm a wizard, what if I call you Salem?"  The cat just gave him a look as if he'd lost his mind.  Harry snorted softly then grimaced, "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to you... um how about Felix..."  

The ca looked at him for  moment before it settled down against Harry's chest, it's slight weight and heat soothing his injured body.  "There's a potion called Felix Felicious and it's a luck potion.  You  _are_ solid black and I think you are pretty lucky I found you before my cousin could do worse."

The cat meowed then began to purr.  The sound was comforting, and Harry's injured body slowly began to relax.  Soon his soft breathing joined that of the cat as he fell into a healing sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *According to what I've found online, black cats are considered good luck in the UK (unlike in America where they are thought to be/bring 'bad luck')
> 
> **I mirrored the headbutting action in this story after my black cat Lily. She's always talking at me and head butting me and her meow frequently sounds like she's saying "No". Sometimes I wish I knew what she was saying/thinking, but then I realize I really probably don't want to know ;-)
> 
> Summary of Chapter  
> Harry wakes up after his encounter with Dudley to find the cat is back. Vernon comes and drags him upstairs. Dudley and Petunia are out of the house for the night. The cat follows and hides in Harry's room until Vernon leaves. Harry ends up deciding to name the cat Felix after the potion Felix Felicious, a luck potion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> This chapter contains Noncon/Rape of a minor. Please don't read if this will cause you distress. 
> 
> No summary at the end this time... this chapter is pretty much Harry getting hurt badly, if you don't want to read or if it might be triggering, please skip this chapter.

Harry was woken by Felix butting his head determinedly into his shoulder and growling.  Coming aware of his surroundings, he heard his uncle's heavy footsteps on the stairs.  "I'm awake..." Harry whispered, his stomach tightening at what he knew would happen.  "Go on, shoo!  He can't find you here..." Harry tried to jerk his shoulder toward the cat to get it off the bed.  The cat rubbed up against his face and gave a small meow before disappearing off the bed.  Harry tried to keep his breathing under control as he heard the locks release.

Vernon opened the door to the small bedroom at the top of the stairs and was greeted by darkness, the only light was from the barred window and the street lamps outside.  Flipping on the dingy overhead light he grinned maliciously at the sight in front of him.  The boy had positioned himself on his side facing the door, he had managed to wiggle back into his jeans, but they hung low on his hips, the shirt had been pulled down to reveal a thin cream colored shoulder.  Looking closer he saw a small discoloration on the boys collarbone and he immediately changed his plans.

Harry watched as his uncle walked up to the bed and looked down on him.  Harry didn't say anything, just watched him, waiting for a moment when he'd be able to make an escape attempt.  He didn't have long to wait.

Vernon knelt down on the bed and rested his bulk on Harry's side, he reached behind the boy's back and released one of his hands.  Using the belt, he quickly changed position and moved to loop the belt through the headboard.

Knowing this would be his only shot, Harry ignored the shooting pain in his shoulder from the sudden movement and jerked backwards.  His movement should have thrown him off the opposite side of the bed from his uncle, but Vernon collapsed his full weight onto the boy to keep him pinned in place.

Realizing Harry planned to put up a fight, Vernon smashed his fist into the side of Harry's head, stunning him, "Oh no you don't boy... You're not getting out of your punishment.  Maybe next time you'll do and you're told and finish your chores."

Harry's ears were ringing from the bow.  When his head finally cleared, Vernon had successfully bound both his wrists together with the belt, this time looping it through the headboard, before he stepped away to grab something from the table just outside the door.

Harry watched him warily, he knew there was no escaping whatever cruelties his uncle had planned for the night but part of him wished, even if he'd die of shame, that someone from The Order would come for him and take him away.  Moody had threatened to send someone if he hadn't written every three days.  Well as far as his uncle was concerned he had written, but he hadn't sent anything in two weeks.  He'd sent Hedwig off to Hogwarts so that she'd be safe from Dudley and his friends.

Harry quickly tried loosening the belt but he didn't have enough time, whatever his uncle had gone to grab was directly outside the room and he was returning after only a few seconds.

"I think we'll get your punishment out of the way first, they I suppose I'll have to let you eat something."  Vernon reached down and quickly grabbed the loose pants, pulling them down and off he was forced to sit on the bed and practically squash Harry's lower body into the bed to keep from being kicked.  "Now now, you know the rules boy.  I told you to do something and you disobeyed.  Now you have to be punished.  There's no use fighting boy."

Vernon grabbed Harry by the ankle and flipped him onto his stomach, binding his ankle to the foot board with a bit of rope before doing the same to the other leg.

Harry felt horribly exposed as he was spread bare like that before his uncle and flinched violently and tried to twist away as Vernon trailed his hand up his calf.  Stopping at his knee, Vernon turned so he was able to see Harry's head.  Reaching into his trouser pocket Vernon pulled out a knife, he made quick work of cutting away Harry's oversized shirt, not caring if he nicked the boy.

Harry hated himself but he couldn't stay silent, it would be like he accepted it.  "Uncle Vernon, I promise I will do everything you ask me to do, plus the garden and shed tomorrow.  You can punish me by not giving me food.  I'll still be able to do my work tomorrow, just release me.  I'll do whatever chores you want tomorrow..."

Vernon chuckled, "I don't think so boy... you've earned this.  You're a freak who needs to be taught a lesson.  You need to learn that you need to listen to your betters.  Now I don't want to hear another word..."

"I'll do all the chores tomorrow.  I don't need to eat, just leave me here..." Harry was pleading but he didn't think he cold take another round, he still hurt so badly.

"I said  **shut it boy!**  I don't want to hear you." Vernon grabbed a piece of fabric from the torn shirt that remained on the bed.  He balled it up and shoved it in Harry's face.  Harry tried to turn his head away but Vernon grabbed him by the hair and tilted his head back so far his breathing became difficult and he gasped.

Taking advantage of the slightly parted lips, Vernon harshly shoved the dirty fabric into his nephew's mouth, careful to keep his fingers away from the boy's teeth, before letting go of his grip of hair.  Harry was breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to spit out the material.

"Now that we have that taken care of," Vernon sneered, "You failed to complete two chores; the garden and the shed, and you  _still_ refuse to listen and do as you're told."  Vernon stood up from the bed and unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves before taking off his belt, which he had donned earlier as a replacement for the one he used to restrain Harry.

Chuckling, he said, "We'll see if this teaches you..."

Vernon studied the naked body stretched and prone in front of him.  Harry's back had welts and bruises from previous beatings, there were several oddly shaped marks of which Vernon didn't know the origin but he knew he wanted to see more coloring added to the patchwork.  Bringing the belt down hard, Vernon grinned at the satisfactory thud the buckle caused as it hit Harry's shoulder and at the stiffening of the of the body below.

Harry felt the first blow land hard, the buckle both bruising and biting into his muscle, and bit into the gag to keep from crying out.  As the blows continued to fall, he pressed his face deep into the mattress, thankful now for the gag's presence as it muffled some of the cries of pain he could no longer restrain by force of will.  His back felt like it had been shredded, but what was worse was the pain in the back of his thighs and butt.  He knew it would be almost impossible to sit and every movement would be torture.

He lay there trying to block the pain by focusing on quidditch plays and when that wasn't difficult enough to distract him, going through healing potions and their ingredients he would no doubt be fed at some point this year.  He was brought back to reality by a particularly vicious blow.  He screamed and arched into the bed away from the blow as the metal buckle landed precariously close to his balls, the clasp and leather biting into the tender flesh of his inner thigh leaving a streak of red as the belt left.

After a few more blows Vernon set the belt down.  Breathing heavily from both exhaustion and arousal, Vernon unbuckled his pants then unbound Harry's ankles and slid onto the bed between the boys legs.

Harry tried to close his legs but didn't have the strength to resist after the strapping he'd just received.

Vernon leaned forward and cuffed the back of Harry's head, "There'll be non of that boy." Vernon then trailed his hand down Harry's back, before quickly giving himself a few strokes.

Harry's stomach threatened to rebel at the realization that his uncle had just used his blood as lube.  He tried to shift away but his uncle grabbed him by the hips, lifting him and holding him still.  Harry tried to protest but it came out a muffled scream as his uncle forced his way into him for the second time in as many hours.

Harry whimpered as Vernon continued to move within him, the lacerations on his back and thighs protesting the contact and stinging ferociously as his uncle's sweat dripped between them as his uncle rutted against him.

"You're such a tight little slut," Vernon grunted.  "Filthy freak, this is all you're good for.  Fuuuck!" Vernon roared out his completion.  His face purple from exertion, he withdrew quickly and tucked himself back into his pants.  Taking deep breaths, his face returned to a more normal color as he slid off the bed.

Patting Harry on the hip, he stated, "Tomorrow I'll give you another list of chores and we'll see if you can do as you're told or you'll receive a repeat of tonight's punishment.  I want them all done before your aunt gets home at five; she's spending the night at Mrs. Jennings."

Harry just lay there, slight tremors he couldn't control rocking through him as he pressed his face into the mattress, trying to control his breathing and stop the flow of tears as he fought to ignore the pain racing through his body.  His back was one constant hurt, the overall pain a distraction from the sharp tearing one centered lower in his body.

"I suppose you have to eat something... I'll be right back boy."  Vernon left the room returning a few minutes later with a piece of stale bread, a slice of partially moldy cheese and a container of something Harry didn't understand.  Setting the bread and cheese down on the desk Vernon tisked, "Your back looks bad boy.  Don't want it getting infected or anything now do we?" He asked rhetorically, knowing that Harry couldn't answer with the t-shirt still in his mouth.

Harry struggled weakly as his uncle approached, not knowing what more was going to be done but dreading the calculating look on Vernon's face.  He paled considerably and began shaking as he saw what was in his uncle's hand.  "I'm doing this for your own good boy..." Vernon said before he dumped the large container of salt on the open wounds, making sure some of the substance covered from Harry's shoulders down to his hips.

Harry shrieked and started to thrash as the mineral stung ever laceration, feeling like a fire had been lit on his entire back.  His body was ridged from pain as Vernon reached down and harshly began scrubbing his back, pressing the powder deeper into the wounds.

Harry let out a final sob of pain before his mind and body could take no more and he passed out.  Vernon continued to rub the abrasive mineral into the boy's back for a few moments before getting bored with the limp form.  Wiping his hand on the sheet next to the boy he turned and left the room.  Making sure to lock the door, he left the boy tied to the bed.  He left the 'food' on the table, if the boy managed to eat it, he deserved his treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness... I can't believe I wrote all that! I wanted to try my hand at "Unhappy home at Privet Drive" but somehow it morphed into this...


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape normally enjoyed his summers.  People might think that it was because he hated teaching, and while it was true, Snape only hated teaching those who had no desire to learn or refused to see the dangers of an improperly brewed potion.  That was not the main reason he enjoyed the summer though, he enjoyed it because, yes he was left mostly alone, but that solitude allowed him to do what he loved which was create potions and test theories he didn't have time for, or were too dangerous to make when a student might disturb it or do something to distract him.

He'd been working on the potion in front of him for the last two weeks. He'd taken the first week of holiday to clean, reorganize, and inventory his classroom, office and storerooms.  The second week he'd gotten a list from Pompfrey about what she'd need replenished for the coming school year and created a brewing schedule to allow him to complete her list while still having the time to work on his own.

Week three into the summer found him reviewing notes he'd collected and starting the testing process of creating a potion.  His goal was to create a cure for the lasting nerve damage caused by prolonged or repeated use of the cruciatius.  Currently there were potions in existence that reduced or calmed the nerves (which he had created) but, while long lasting, wore off over time and had to be retaken.  He wanted a potion that would cure the shaking and tingling sensation that returned when the current potions wore off.

It was not a potion he'd sell, well maybe to St. Mungo's since it was likely that with the return of the Dark Lord the curse would be popular again and the hospital would be seeing an increase in people suffering effects.  Mostly it was a potion that would make  _his_ life easier.  The Dark Lord had always been quick to punish, but since his return, seemed to delight in terrorizing not only the general populace but also his 'faithful' servants.

He'd come back from several meetings already this year, in pain and fighting muscles that tried to spasm with every move he made.  He'd created the current potions during the last war and although they were effective, he had needed to take them every week to keep his hands from trembling.  Now since he'd recently been exposed to it countless times over the past year the symptoms had worsened and he needed to take the same potions every few days.  It was highly frustrating because so much of his work required a delicate touch and the ability to hold a knife steady for chopping.

Severus was just about to add the last of the ingredients for this stage of the potion when a knock on his door alerted him to someone's presence.  He let them wait.  This stage was critical, the herb had to be added at just the right moment if his calculations were correct.  He heard knocking again, then a spell.

"Albus, I'll be with you in a moment." he greeted without looking up.  He knew that Dumbledore was the only one who had access to his rooms.  Plus it had been several days since the old wizard had stopped by to pester him.  "I just want to... Damn it."

Severus huffed putting the chamomile down.  The potion had solidified before the necessary stage, meaning that somewhere earlier in the process he'd miscalculated or overlooked something.  It was a week and a half's worth of work he would have to double check and recalculate.  Sighing he looked up at the old wizard, "What can I do for you Albus?"

"Still no luck Severus?" Albus questioned looking at the botched potion.

Snape sometimes marveled at the man's tendency to state facts, "Obviously, although despite this particular setback, I do think I am close to a breakthrough."

"I'm glad to hear it my boy." Albus smiled, eyes twinkling.  "Come, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

Snape followed the older wizard through the side door.  Exiting his labs he entered his lining-room and sat down on one of the leather chairs near the fireplace.  Knowing the Headmaster as he did Severus knew he wouldn't like this discussion.  Trying to be pleasant anyway he offered, "Would you like some tea?"\

His eyes twinkling even brighter Dumbledore replied, "I'd love some," before summoning a service and pouring Severus, then himself, a cup.

They sat there in silence for a moment or two before Snape decided to get to the point of at least prodded to find out what it was, "To what do I owe this visit Albus?  This is obviously not just a social call."

Dumbledoor dipped his head in acknowledgement and stated, "I have received a letter from Ms. Granger stating that she is worried about Mr. Potter.  It seems that he has not written to anyone in the past two weeks."

Snape's jaw clenched and his grip tightened on the cup.  "Let me guess, you want me to check up on the boy."  At the old man's silent look he swore, "Damn it Albus, he's probably just enjoying his summer and forgot to write or is sulking after the death of the mutt."

Dumbledore sighed, "I need you to go check on him.  You're the only one I trust who's available.  I know you dislike the boy but I just want you to check and see that he's all right.  Moody told his uncle to have him send word every three days... Harry needs to be kept safe, now more than ever."

"Albus, what happens if the Dark Lord finds out I've been visiting the Golden Boy?  What then?  He's already suspicious of everyone and the fact that I haven't been able to give him any information recently has only added to his dissatisfaction with me.  If one of his lookouts gets word back to him that I'm checking up on the boy's safety, even if it's under your 'orders', he will be livid I didn't use the opportunity to secret him away.  The only reason he doesn't expect me to do that during the school year is because he knows how well protected the boy is here... it's why Harry is always lured away from the safety of the wards."

"Ah yes... well you could always go in disguise.  If I remember correctly no one knows about your talent."  Dumbledore smiled as Severus glared.

"Yes and I'd like to keep it that way."  Realizing he'd never had a chance, the younger man gave in and growled, "Fine I'll go check on your Golden Boy, but so help me he'd better be being tortured or dying to have not written or I swear I'll turn him into a mouse."

Albus gave him a look before putting his empty cup down.  "I would not ask if I wasn't worried about him too.  He's been through so much this past year, but he needs the protection of the blood wards for as long as possible, especially now that Voldemort has returned."

"I'll leave within the hour." Severus sighed, watching as the older man rose and went toward the door.

"Thank you." the older wizard said at the door before leaving the potion master to get ready, exiting the dungeons he made his way back up t his office.

Severus shut the door behind Dumbledore and leaned against the wood for a moment before sighing and pushing himself away from the heavy wood.  Clearing the table with a wave of his hand he went back through to his lab and gathered his work.  Clearing the ingredients and placing the papers in a neat pile on his desk, he checked the wards then left back to his apartments.  He didn't expect to be gone long, just long enough to see that the brat was fine then he'd report back.  He gathered an old cloak and transfigured it into a black business jacket.  He knew the boy lived in a muggle neighborhood and the presence of a cloak would draw unwanted attention.  He didn't bother to change, during the summers he tended to ditch formal robes in favor of slacks and button downs and today wad been no different.  Wearing black slacks and black button down he double checked his wards before finally exiting.

Making his way to the entrance quickly he left through the main doors and briskly made his way toward the edge of the grounds to the apparation point before disappearing with a pop.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape apparated from the grounds of Hogwarts and reappeared with a pop in the backyard of Arabella Figg's house.  A few of her cats who had been in the yard sunning themselves hissed at his sudden appearance but he ignored them.  The Order frequently used the squib's yard as an apparation site since she lived close to the boy wonder.  Exiting through the back gate he made sure to lock it again to keep all her pets inside.  He didn't want to be on the receiving end of her ire if one of the animals got out.  It had been Mudungus who had had that misfortune, the image of Mrs. Figg whacking the unsavory man with her shopping bags had been etched into his memory, and had been quite amusing.

Walking down the street he scowled, every house was a replica of the last, the cookie cutter look grating on his nerves only making him more annoyed that he had been coerced into checking on the boy.  Passing a park he quickly walked into a secluded area and morphed into his animagus form.  It was a secret he guarded closely, knowing that it gave him an advantage in both gathering information and was a possible avenue of escape if he ever needed it.  Only two people knew about it, Dumbledore and surprisingly enough, Minerva McGonagle.  He wasn't sure how Dumbledore had found out but he had run into Minerva one night in her tabby form while he had been roaming the castle in his own form trying to relax.  She had sworn to keep his secret, and they had spent more than one night together hunting in the castle over the years.

Snape took a moment to revel in the freedom he felt in this form, exhilarating in the smells and sights this form offered.  Knowing he had a job to do, he didn't revel too long before leaving the bushes.  He knew that the sooner he found the boy and checked on him, the sooner he could go back to the castle and work on his potions.  Slinking down the walkway he tried to stay under cover of the bushes as he went, knowing that even though some people allowed their cats to roam the streets it wouldn't be a common occurrence in this neighborhood.  Keeping an eye out for any dogs or cars he crossed the street and made his way down toward Private Drive.

Upon reaching Number 4 he scouted the perimeter of the house and found nothing amiss.  He heard a few boys talking in the yard but ignored them, he knew from the sound of their voices none of them were Potter.  Seeing that he'd actually have to go into the house he walked around the front pathway, the voices of the boys were closer now but he didn't pay attention to them, the sooner he checked on the brat the sooner he could go and finish his experiments.

Snape knew something was wrong the moment he passed through the wards.  Normal wards would be undetectable to most wizards or just feel like a slight caress, these were oppressive and staggering.  Forced to stop for a moment to breathe he analyzed what he could decipher of them.  There was an anti-apparation ward, a wizard repelling ward that was similar to a fidulus charm in that it only allowed wizards who knew the boy to come, and an anti-magic ward.  There were several otheres that were also woven together to protect the house and the boy but his ability to figure out what they were was cut off quickly as he heard leaves crunching before he felt something land on him.

Hissing, he tried to dart forward but realized that he was caught in a new.  He heard on of the boys ask what they should do with him before being lifted up from the ground, still entangled and getting more so with every movement.

Snape couldn't believe he had reacted so slowly, but he had been focusing on the wards and their weight, not paying attention to the boys thinking that they were no threat.  Hissing he tried to untangle himself from the netting but wasn't able to get free.  They boy who had picked him up was roughly swinging him back and forth as he walked back over to the others.

"Look what I caught." he said proudly.  "What should we do with it?  Take it to the park?"

"Nah, I got something new I wanna try.  I picked it up last week while in town."

"Okay.  Where do you want it?" the boy holding him asked.

"Give me a sec, let me go and get it.  I hid it in the shed."  Snape heard a door open then shut. "Ok, bring it over and put it in there, it shouldn't be able to get out of there."

Snape let out a surprised meow as the net was upturned and shaken.  His left arm stayed caught in the netting and only came loose with a painful wrenching.  Yowling as he landed hard on the inside of a large cardboard box he quickly took pressure off his left paw.  He knew from the pain that in human form his shoulder would either be strained or dislocated.  Gauging the height he knew the fat boy was right, he wouldn't be able to easily jump out of this box, especially with the three boys surrounding the edges looking down on him.  They seemed excited and he knew that whatever toy the boys had wouldn't be fun for him based on the looks on their faces.

The extremely fat boy laughed as he lowered a stick into the box and began to poke him.  Growling Snape glared up at the boy, who simply laughed.  "I'm glad you came along kitty, I've been wanting to try this out on something for a while now."  

Snape could feel something change with the rod before he was poked with it again.  This time there was an electrical jolt that went through his body causing him to jump back and hit the side of the box.  He'd heard of something like this thing when he was younger, ' _a cow-poker... no cattle prod,_ ' that was it, he recalled on the next jolt.

The boys were all laughing at his reactions.  The charge hurt but it wasn't as painful as the cruciatius, ' _at least not yet,_ ' his mind supplied as he hissed and batted at the offending object with his good paw while trying to keep his injured shoulder away from the whale of a boy.  He felt the charge increase and get stronger after a few shocks.  He hated that he wasn't able to keep silent but the car part of his brain was reacting on instinct and he couldn't control it completely.

The poking, prodding and zapping went on for 10 minutes on and off, each boy taking a turn.  It was once again the fat boy's turn and he had turned the charge up several times by this point, Snape had welts all over under his fir and was breathing heavily.  The fat boy decided that this time he wasn't just going to poke them pull away but pinned Snape in the corner, the end of the rod pressing into his hip and pinning him against the box.  Snape, unable to keep silent, let out a loud cry which came out a yowl, barely hearing a new boy interrupt the twisted boy's fun.

"Let it go Dudley."

Upon receiving the order the fat boy,  _Dudley_ Snape's pain filled mind supplied, released him from the prod and pulled it out of the box turning to face the new boy.

"What if I don't?  What are you going to do, huh scarhead?" Dudley taunted.

Snape realized that the new boy much be Potter.   _Well apparently the boy is fine and Dumbledore doesn't have to worry._  Snape thought to himself as he listened in on the conversation going on above him as he prepared himself to get away at the first available opportunity.

"Wow Dudders, you're a big man aren't you.  Picking on an animal that can't defend itself... and needing back up?  Really?  Is the cat that scary?  Must be a lion you have there for your to need two people to back you up..."  Snape heard Harry reply sarcastically.

One of the boys who'd been surrounding the box spoke up, "Nah... Big D don't need back up, we was just bored."

Snape huffed, who in their right mind tortured animals for fun or because they were bored.  It was something that followers of the Dark Lord were known for.  Bella was one of those who he could remember loved to torture her victims just to hear them scream.  He heard the Dudley boy leer back in response, "What are you doing out here anyway Potter?  You bored too?  Looking for some  _fun_ are you?"

Snape was able to pick up the fact that Harry's breathing sped up as he tried to taunt the larger boy, "Got tired of picking on children?  That 10 year old at the park not enough for you anymore?"

Dudley took a step forward, away from the box and Snape realized what Harry was trying to do.  Giving a mental smirk, thinking how Slytherin the boy was being, he was waiting for the break that Harry was trying to give him.

Snape heard Dudley agree quickly, "You're right.  I've thought of something better to do, thank you for volunteering."

Snape saw the two boys on either side of the box move and heard a slight struggle before a loud gasp of pain.  Then the box he was in was being knocked over.  Not giving pause he quickly, or as quickly as he could, ran out of the box and into the bushes that lined the property.  He was going to hop the fence and once at the end of the wards transform back and teach those monsters a lesson on torture those boys would never forget but upon reaching the fence he felt a new ward he hadn't felt before seize hold.  It was an old one used for prisoners under house arrest, it did not let anyone not authorized leave the property, and the anti-magic wards kept him from transforming on the property. Growling to himself he turned around realizing he was stuck as a cat for the time being and went to see what had happened to Potter.

They boy lay on the ground panting, trying to stifle his own cries of pain as the whale of a boy used the rod on him.  It was several minutes before the tall lanky boy sighed dramatically and said, "Come on Big D, let's go to the park, this is boring."

With one final jolt the whale replied, "Sure, I need a smoke.  I think I have some cigarettes left, but I'll probably need to go get some more tomorrow."

"That'll be good," the dumber one said, "I gotta pick up some more whiskey from the store too."

The three boys turned and left as if nothing had happened, leaving Harry laying there panting.  Waiting a moment for the others to leave before trying to push himself up, Snape heard the boy gasp and saw him brace himself as he swayed slightly before slowly lowering himself back to the ground and passing out.

Coming out from his spot in the bushes, Snape kept an eye out in case the boys decided to come back and made his way over to Harry's side.  Meowing to get the boy's attention he realized after a few attempts that Harry was going to be out for a while.  Snape decided to watch over the boy, studying him closely he was able to see that there were old bruises under the new and he could hear a slight hitch in breathing that was indicative of someone with damaged ribs.  ' _W_ _hat has happened to Lily's child?_  ' Snape thought to himself as he sat there.   _I know he can try a saint's patience, but even_ I _would never treat a child like this._

The sun was getting lower in the sky when Harry started to stir, getting up Snape meowed a few time before butting his head into the boy's hip in an attempt to rouse him faster.  Finally Harry seemed to become aware of his surroundings and looked down.  Snape meowed again, sat back and tilted his head trying to seem curious.  He reasoned there was only so much information he could gather about the boy's condition as a cat.

"I'm fine." Harry seemed to know what Snape wanted, but shook his head after answering as if in denial that he was talking to a cat.

Snape narrowed his eyes in response and Harry seemed to read that too.

"Well I suppose I could be better but that wasn't the worst that's ever happened."

Snaoe stayed where is was as Harry pushed hiself up to a sitting position.  Once the boy seemed relatively comfortable he held his hand out toward Snape, "Come here kitty.  I promise I won't hurt you.  I'll give you to Mrs. Figg, she lives down the street, she has several cats but she'll be able to take you to a vet.  She normally takes a walk past the house in the evening and I can give you to her then.  I can't leave the yard."

Snape rolled his eyes and attempted to say no but it came out, "Rrnoow".  He went up to the boy and burred his head against Harry's leg before sitting back down looking up at him.  There was no way Snape wanted to be given to Mrs. Figg.

"I can't keep you.  Dudley's my cousin, if he sees you he'll hurt you again."  Harry tried to argue.

Snape was slightly amused that Harry seemed to be arguing with a cat and was surprised when Harry slowly reached out to him and gently started petting him.  Snape stayed there, he knew it was helping distract Harry from his current situation, ' _And it feels bloody fantastic,'_ a small part of him admitted.

He felt Harry tense, following the boy's gaze upward he saw a whale of a man standing above, his stance menacing.  Snape's respect for Potter grew when he realized that Harry was trying to protect him from his uncle's view and probable wrath.

Snape heard the whale chastise the boy, "Tood good to do your chores eh boy... well that won't fly.  You've gotta earn you keep," before roughly grabbing Harry by the hair and dragging him across the yard.

Harry tried to appease the larger man as he struggled to keep up and release the man's grip, "Please Uncle... I just needed to rest... please.  Aunt Petunia will be upset if I don't finish removing the weeds..."

"You had your chance freak." Vernon growled.  "I have another chore in mind for you right now, you can do the weeding tomorrow." he informed as he dragged the boy into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> This chapter contains Noncon/Rape of a minor. Please don't read if this will cause you distress. I have summarized the chapter in the end notes if you wish to skip this chapter.

Harry was becoming more and more desperate as he was dragged into the house and up the stairs.  "I should start dinner, what would you like me to prepare for dinner?" He tried asking.

"No need to worry about dinner boy." Vernon replied gleefully.  "Petunia is out visiting Ms. Jennings and Dudley won't be home till late.  It's just you and me tonight boy." Vernon leered throwing Harry into his room.

Snape had rushed into the house after the duo, following closely but not getting under foot knowing that if the whale of an uncle were to step on him or see him, Dumbledore would need to find himself a new potions master.  Slipping inside the small upper bedroom he quickly found a spot under the bureau in the corner by the door.  He watched with mounting disgust as Harry was thrown into the room and heard the Uncle say the Aunt was out, knowing instinctively that this was not going to be pleasant and wishing there was some way for him to interfere or help the boy.

Snape saw Harry's eyes dart around the room and finally land on his corner before trying to spring past the whale.  Before he made it out the door Vernon's fist caught Harry in the side and from the gasp of pain, Snape knew that at least one of the boy's ribs had been broken some point prior.  Snape watched as Harry was forced back toward the center of the room and into kneeling at the bed, struggling fiercely the whole time before finally being subdued and bound by his Uncle's belt.  He heard the Uncle's threat to 'make it good' before Harry was gasping in pain.

Snape's view didn't show much other than Vernon's massive form rocking backwards and forwards, the small boy's form dwarfed by his bulk.  Only the occasional small pain-filled gasps could be heard along with the whale's grunts as he rutted against the boy.  Snape was sickened by what was happening and what had obviously happened before.  Realizing that Harry much be in extreme pain but was able to keep control of himself and was not giving his tormentor the satisfaction of hearing him cry out, had Snape respecting the boy more and also sickened him that Harry was so adept at covering the pain since it showed he'd received ample practice.

Snape tuned out Vernon's sick dialogue and let out a breath of air when the man finally finished and left the boy.  He watched as Harry struggled to get completely onto the bed and attempted to straighten his clothing even though his arms were still bound.  Panting heavily Harry was obviously startled when Snape jumped onto the bed.

Despite everything the boy had just been through he greeted Snape and apologized, "Hey there.  You really shouldn't've followed me up here you know... Now you're trapped too.  I'm sorry about my cousin hurting you.  You're such a handsome cat.  Did you get lost?  You don't have a collar... and if you are going to stay I need to call you something other than 'Cat' or 'Kitty'."

Snape knew the boy was just trying t keep his mind off his injuries and what had just happened, so Snape just sat there looking at Harry, knowing that his presence was the only comfort he could hope to give him at the moment.

Harry continued to ramble,"Well I'm a wizard, what if I call you Salem?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and glared.

Harry snorted softly then grimaced, "Don't worry I wouldn't do that to you... um how about Felix...?"

Snape thought about it for a second, thinking that it was actually a rather apt name.  He noticed Harry was shivering and decided to settle himself against Harry's chest trying to provide some extra warmth as the boy went on to explain his reasoning behind the name.  Snape was glad to see that the boy was able to reason as well as he was and meowed in acceptance of the name and began to purr in an attempt to sooth the injured boy.  Slowly he felt Harry relax into sleep.

****

It was almost an hour and a half later that he heard the uncle start to move around downstairs.  Snape knew it wouldn't really help Harry to be awake but figured it would be less startling for the boy to be aware, so he could attempt to protect himself as best he could and not be taken completely unaware.  Snape butt his head into Harry's shoulder and began to growl.  He knew when Harry awoke because as soon as the boy was aware Snape was shooed off the bed.  Snape rubbed once more against Harry trying to give him some sort of support knowing that it was paltry in comparison to what Harry actually needed.  Knowing that Harry would be concerned, not for his own safety but for that of a stray cat, Snape quickly jumped down and returned to his hiding place under the bureau.

He watched silently as the door opened and the single light was turned on, it's naked bulb blindingly bright for a moment after the minimal light provided from the barred window and streetlamp outside.  Snape watched as Vernon climbed onto the bed, and knew as soon as Harry began his fight that he would not win.  There was no way a boy of his size could compete against the massive bulk pressing down on him even if he had been in good health.  Snape sat witness to Harry's abuse as Vernon 'punished' Harry for his struggles.  He heard Harry pleading and begging to be let go from his spread eagle position, until Vernon got tired and finally gagged the young man.

"I said shut it boy!  I don't want to hear you." Vernon yelled, Snape glared, it was muggles like this who made him remember why he'd joined the Dark Lord in the first place.

Snape's stomach knotted as he heard the telltale whistle of leather cutting through the air ending with a thwack against flesh.  Snape's attention was grabbed as a scream unlike any he had heard from the boy before pierced the room despite the gag.  Seeing where the newest stripe had landed, he shuddered knowing the agony that strikes in that area caused.  Finally the uncle dropped the belt and Snape knew Harry's torture wasn't finished.

Snape turned away not needing to see what was about to happen to know, the sounds were bad enough.  Harry's whimpers were drowned out by Vernon's grunting.  Finally the monster was finished and he reminded Potter of the chores he'd be required to complete tomorrow before telling him he'd be back.

Snape was unsure what else the elephant had in store for the boy but he knew it was a miracle that Potter was still conscious.  Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing as Vernon approached with a container of salt.

Harry shrieked and began writhing as his uncle poured the container over his lacerated back and began rubbing it in.  The boy's struggles didn't last long.  Unable to deal with the pain Harry finally let go and succumbed to darkness as Snape watched the older man continue to coat every slash before wiping his hand on the sheet and leaving.

Coming out from under the bureau Snape hopped up onto the bed and took in the form before him.  Potter was covered in welts, his blood had turned to a paste as it mixed with the salt now coating his back.  Snape recalled the thoughts he'd had before leaving Hogwarts and the condition Harry needed to be in for his trip to be worth leaving his potions.  He was sickened.  Yes he had thought the boy was spoiled, but not even in his worst nightmares would he have ever thought a child should be treated as Harry had been tonight.  This had been one afternoon, he dreaded knowing how Harry would have lived the rest of the summer or had lived through previous summers for that matter.  Harry's breathing was shallow and rattled in his chest, Snape felt helpless.  When had the abuse started?  When had it devolved into the torture that it currently was?  How could someone do this to Lily's child!

Lost in his thoughts on how this started and trying to figure a way to get the boy help, Snape was rocked by an intense wave of power flowing over him.  A weight had lifted and it took a moment for shock to dissolve and for realization of what happened to settle in.  

He had just felt a powerful spell release... the backlash of wards as they fell.

Momentarily shocked as his mind caught up with what the wards failing meant.  Snape stared at the boy laying motionless on the bed before him.  Harry Potter was dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of Chapter (This is a retelling of Chapter 3 from Snape's (cat) point of view)  
> Harry gets dragged upstairs. Dudley and Petunia are out of the house for the night. Severus follows upstairs and sees what happens to Harry. Vernon leaves after and the wards surrounding Privet Drive fall. It takes a moment for Snape to realize what the wards failing means. 'Momentarily shocked as his mind caught up with what the wards failing meant. Snape stared at the boy laying motionless on the bed before him. Harry Potter was dead...'
> 
> ***Ducks for cover*** 
> 
> I promise this is not the end, there is a lot more to this story.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Snape a moment before the painful realization hit him, the reason for the magical surge he had felt was the wards had fallen upon Potter's death.  With this came the knowledge that with the wards down he could now transform back from his animagus form.  Knowing that time was short and he had to act, he quickly morphed back into his human form.  Pulling out his wand he immediately sent a spell toward the door to secure it against entry so that he could focus entirely on the lifeless form before him without worry that Vernon Dursley would intrude.

Casting a severing charm to release the bindings on the boy, he reached over and removed the dirty fabric from the boy's mouth.  Casting an _enervate_ on the body before him, the dour Professor attempted to revive the boy before him.  When  _enervate_ , followed by several other stronger spells failed to produce any results, he swiftly pulled off his outer robe placing it on the floor and then carefully pulled the boy off the bed and laid him down on the fabric on his back.  Knowing that nothing he attempted would be worse than doing nothing, he recalled a muggle form of resuscitation he had once seen performed on a neighbor's TV.  He had made a point of learning the technique of cardio pulmonary resuscitation as well as other field medical triage training, after surviving the last war.

Tilting the boy's head back he leaned down and started breathing for him.  Two breaths, thirty chest compressions.  Two breaths, thirty chest compressions.  It took a few repetitions before Harry finally drew in a shallow breath on his own.  He didn't regain consciousness but he was breathing and that was all Snape needed.  Pulling out a stabilizing potion and a blood replenisher he made quick work of forcing the unconscious boy's body to swallow them.  Knowing that the boy was still in extreme danger of letting go again, he cast a stasis spell on him.  It was risky, the spell was one he usually used on his potions but he knew that there was no chance of moving the boy and getting him the help he needed without it, the boy's condition was just too fragile.

Wrapping the edges of his outer robe around Harry, he gently picked the boy up and apparated out of the filthy bedroom, reappearing in a small sparsely furnished bedroom a moment later calling out, "Jade!"

There was a pop, "What can Jade be doing for Master Severus, sir?"

Laying the boy down on the bed he told his elf, "I need you to go to Hogwarts.  Tell Poppy I need her immediately, it's a matter of life and death, give her the password for the floo.  Tell her she'll need to bring supplies to treat the victim of a revel.  Then get the Headmaster but tell him to wait downstairs, I'll need to speak to him."

"Jade will bring the, Master Severus, sir." Jade replied before popping out again.

Leaving the boy on the bed for a moment, Snape quickly went to his potion cabinet and gathered what he thought he'd need.  Returning to the boy he removed the stasis spell and forced him to drink another blood replenisher and a pain reducer.  Transfiguring washcloths and a bowl, which he quickly filled with water, he made quick work of vanishing what remained of the boy's oversized, filthy clothes and placed a towel over the boy'd hips to preserve his modesty but left enough room for Snape to access and assess his injuries.

Wiping the blood and accumulated dirt off the boy he realized Harry's chest wasn't as badly damaged as he had thought.  It was badly bruised and it was obvious that at least two of the boy's ribs were broken but the lacerations and most of the physical damage seemed to be centered on his back and legs.  After removing as much of the filth from his front as possible Snape gently turned him over and began the process on his back.

Snape had removed some of the blood and salt from the boy's shoulders when he heard the floo activate and a moment later Poppy's inhaled exclamation of shock as she walked into the room.

"Oh Merlin!" Putting down her bag she bustled over and pulling out her wand, began running scans to see what damage had been done.  Her focus was intense and she didn't speak again until she had completed her task, "Merlin, Severus I'm surprised this man is alive.  He's extremely malnourished, two broken ribs, a dislocated wrist, moderate concussion, fever, infection, blood loss, not to mention the damage done to his back... what is that paste?" she asked, not recognizing it's coloring or consistency.

"Salt." Snape informed.

"Oh dear." she murmured looking pale.  Taking a deep breath she broached a subject she knew the dark man before her would not like to hear.  "Severus, he's barely hanging on, he's going to need constant care for the next several weeks, if not months and that's only if he's able to hold on.  If he makes it through the night that is a good sign but still no guarantee.  I know you try to rescue all those you can, but he's so far gone already.  He may not wake up, he's suffered severe abuse and he's been raped repeatedly and viciously and is suffering from infection as a result.  It may have been better for you to slip him a potion and easy his suffering rather than..." she trailed off as she took in his thunderous expression.  "All I'm saying Severus is that  _if_ he recovers, it will be a long and painful process."

"We can't let him die." Severus said softly.  "We owe him more than that and he deserves better than to be left alone again."

Her curiosity perked, she asked, taking up one of the washcloths and started to clean the lacerations on the back of the man's thighs, "Who is it?  I didn't hear of a raid happening and from the damage done this has been going on for a while... none of our people are missing or have been captured by deatheaters..."

Snape, who had finished cleaning the salt and dirt from the wounds within reach had started to spread a salve to prevent further infection and scarring.  As he turned to the Mediwitch his dark eyes flashing with barely contained fury at the damage done to the 15 year old boy before him, he replied, "Harry Potter."

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone, well here it is (finally), I've enjoyed your guesses on how this chapter will go... thank you for your patience while Harry was dead, I know that was a horrible place to leave you hanging...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your wonderful feedback. I am VERY happy with how well received this story is, I kinda can't believe how many people have stopped to read/comment/kudos this. Thank you! I'm currently working on the next chapter - hopefully it won't take another month and a half to get it to you. I promise I haven't stopped writing this. 
> 
> Holidays and crazy schedules and various things kept me from posting this chapter sooner... plus I wasn't sure how well I'd handle trying to write Severus Snape right now with the tragic passing of Alan Rickman last Thursday.

Poppy stopped for a moment and was silently appraising the man before her waiting for him to say it was a joke.  The name he had given just didn't make sense.  Shocked, her eyes darted down to the emaciated, beaten form laying on the bed before her.  Taking in the small frame, dark messy hair she was still in denial, "It can't be... It's impossible!  When was he taken?  How did the Death Eaters get past the wards?"

Poppy almost didn't hear Snape's response, his voice dripping with quiet malice for those who had done this to a defenseless boy, "It wasn't Death Eaters," he revealed.  "It was his relative."

"But... I don't understand..." she trailed off.  "How could they?  The wards?"

"Master Snape, sir." Judy popped in quickly.  "Professor Dumbledore is downstairs sir.  He says he be waiting for news.  I told him to stay."

Thanking the small house elf, Snape looked at Poppy intensely, "That is something I need to discuss with Albus."

Looking down at the boy Poppy nodded, "Yes, we need to know how this happened.  He was supposed to be safe." She took the cream from Snape and began to rub it on to the welts on Harry's legs.  "Go speak with him, I'll watch over Harry."

Snape nodded and left the room quickly.  Stopping off at the bathroom, he washed his hands and cast a quick _scourgify_  on himself before descending the stairs.  He saw the old wizard leaning against the mantle staring into the flames of the fireplace.  Walking in his usual stealthy stride, Snape entered the room.  He wasn't surprised when Dumbledore simply turned to face him.

"How is he, my boy?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

Snape didn't answer the question but posed one of his own, "Did you know?"

Albus was looking his age as he sighed, "I knew that he would take Sirius's death hard and I wanted someone to check on him.  I did not..." he trailed off then sighing started again.  "I felt the wards fall.  I did not have any idea that he would try and take his own life.  I am grateful that you were there to stop him from..."

"From what?  Succeeding?" Snape questioned sarcastically.

Dumbledore looked sad but nodded.

"I didn't keep him from succeeding." Snape enjoyed the momentary whitening of the old man's face.

"But..." the old wizard sputtered.

"Harry was not trying to off himself like the tragic hero, the boy's uncle _was_ doing a good job of trying to kill him though.  If I hadn't been there you'd be stuck trying to find a new savior." Snape sneered.  "Don't," he snapped when it looked like Dumbledore was going to say something.  "Harry may not make it through the night.  I've stabilized him as much as I can for the moment and Poppy is with him but he's suffering from severe injuries.  Poppy says that if he makes it through the night it will be a good sign but that it will take weeks for him to fully recover physically."

The bearded wizard looked as if he had aged fifty years in the last few moments.  "What happened?"

"I will tell you, but first I want you to answer me.   _Did_ you know?"

"I only knew that the boy requested not to go home during the summer holidays after his first and second year.  Both times I told him that he had to return.  The blood wards needed to be strengthened since he didn't go and visit any other time."

Snape clenched his jaw and drew a breath before responding with a question that sounded more like a demand, "Were there any wards besides the blood wards that had been placed on that house?"

Dumbledore looked confused as to why the question had been asked but answered anyway knowing that Severus never asked anything without a purpose.  "The only wards or spells authorized to be on that house were the blood wards, modified fidulus charm, and anti-apparation.  All were put up by me on the night that I left him there.  The only other thing is the Trace which was placed on Harry by the ministry and will of course be removed once he turns 17."

"Then someone placed unauthorized wards upon that house.  Your wards were in place, although you should know that one has to be loved and considered part of the family for blood wards to be effective and have any meaning.  How many young wizards will it take for you to learn that not all households provide loving environments?"  Snape glared at the old man who looked ashamed.  Continuing on the dour Professor related his analysis of the wards, "There were old wards that were meant for those under house arrest; he could not leave the premises without another 'authorized' wizard.  There were strong magic dampeners there that were keyed to his magical signature, so long as he was on the property only authorised wizards would be able to perform magic which is why I was unable to transform back or even exit the wards.  It was only once Potter died that I was able to access my magic and leave the property."

"You are sure it was his relatives who have done this?" the grandfatherly man asked.

"I saw some of the abuse first hand.  Those muggles are monsters!  They reminded me of why I joined the Dark Lord the first time around." Snape seethed.

Dumbledore paled even further, he knew what kind of events had led the young man before him to choose the path he had and knew it wasn't pretty.  If Snape saw a comparison between himself and the boy upstairs then he knew it had been bad.  "Tell me what happened."

Unable to sit still in his agitation as he related the events that had led up to Poppy's assistance being required, Snape began to pace.  He stopped once he realized what he was doing, then resumed again as he told more of the events that happened once he left the school the previous day.  When Snape mentioned the first rape, one of the glass spheres on his mantle exploded.  After a muttered apology from the Headmaster and a quick  _reparo_ he continued.  Once he had finished his tale, relating how he'd done CPR to resuscitate the boy before bringing him to the guest bedroom upstairs and treating his injuries, he fell silent letting his news sink in.

Dumbledore pushed himself to his feet quickly, "Let me see him."

"Poppy is with him, he is unconscious and there is nothing that you can do for him right now." Snape informed.

"Please... I..." the older wizard trailed off.  "I need to see the damage I've done." he whispered brokenly.

Studying the man before him, Snape relented and nodded, "Follow me."

Severus Snape lead the old man up the narrow hallway to the guest room.  Gently pushing open the door he entered and held the door for the wizard behind him as he took in the changes since he had left to go downstairs.  Poppy sat in a chair next to the bed, she had finished applying the healing cream to all the lash marks and it looked like she had wrapped the boys wrist to stabilize it.  That reminded him of the pain in his own shoulder.  He had known once he transformed from cat to person that his shoulder had not been dislocated, but it had definitely been strained and would need to be tended to shortly if he wanted to be able to move it tomorrow.

Dumbledore entered the room and stilled as soon as he laid eyes on the bed.  Harry lay on his stomach, a blanket lay over his hips to preserve the boy's modesty.  A warming charm had been cast on the room to keep they boy warm but they had left his wounds mostly uncovered so as to avoid aggravating them.  Poppy watched the emotions pass over Albus's face as he took in the damage that had been done to one of his favorite students.  Taking a breath he attempted to calm himself so that no more of Severus's possessions took the brunt of his anger.

Poppy's voice was firm and brooked no room for argument, promising retribution if her words were disregarded, "He  _will not_ go back Headmaster.  Wards be damned, I will not let you place ANY child back with monsters like those, let alone Lily's child." she looked directly into the Headmaster's eyes as she made that declaration.

After a moment Albus nodded solemnly in agreement, "He will never go back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What was it you said to me before?" "By Grabthar's Hammer..." "I'll cut your heart out with a spoon..." Well on 1/14/16 my heart was cut out. There was no one to avenge and there is no cause to cheer Yippie-ki-yay... Mr. Rickman was a brilliant actor who made every role he played memorable and with his supreme talent had us love him even when we were meant to hate him, not just as Professor Severus Snape but in every role he took on. RIP Mr. Rickman, you will ALWAYS be missed.


	9. Update

I've gotten several requests to continue this story, I wanted to assure everyone that I have not abandoned it. I have been without regular computer access since March. I only have access through work (sorry I can't post from there) or on my phone... I have been continuing to write by hand and will post what I have once I have access again. 

I greatly appreciate every one of you who has read this story and I will not abandon this... please continue to be patient with me... I will update as soon as I can. I had commented back earlier today in regards to my issues with access hoping it would be seen however it cut off the end of my reply so I decided to post this as an Update Chapter (sorry for getting your hopes up) but I wanted to make sure my whole post was seen... I am continuing to write this story and am working on an additional chapter for my Sherlock one but please bare with me a while longer. I'm still not sure when I'll have regular computer access (not at work) to update this but I will do so as soon as possible.

Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> 'italic' = thoughts
> 
> I've never written a darker story like this before but the idea would not let go of me and I decided I had to get it down. I have several chapters that I am just finishing and will upload soon. I have an idea where I want this story to go and although it may get dark, there is a light at the end.


End file.
